


Into It

by FluffyGhosty



Series: The Misadventures of Sam and Scott [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Scott settle down at a hotel after driving all day. It's been weeks since Sam and Scott have been alone, so when Dean leaves to hit up a bar across town they take the opportunity and have a little fun.





	Into It

Scott wakes up to the rumble of the engine cutting off. When he opens his eyes he notices the car is dark save for the reflection of a neon sign above the car on the hood. The next this he notices is the tired sigh that comes from the blonde in the driver's seat as he starts collecting some things he must have set in the middle of the seat. Next he recognizes the hazel eyes of his boyfriend as he turns in his seat to talk. 

 

“Hey.” Sam gives him a small smile. 

 

“Hi.” Scott ignores the low rumble of his tired voice as he sits up. “Where are we?” 

 

“Just outside Huntsville. We stopped to get a hotel.” 

 

Scott nods, still trying to regain consciousness. “I don't know how you did it, all of this driving around…” 

 

Sam laughs. “It's something you get used to.” He looks out and must see Dean, because he turns and opens the door to climb out. Scott joins him, quickly grabbing his bag from the trunk and following them to a room. Sam unlocks it when Dean throws him the key and they file in. The room looks like it's straight out of a Better Homes and Gardens magazine from the 1960s.

 

“Wow.” Is all Scott can think to say as he and Sam claim their bed. 

 

“They usually look like this, another thing to get used to.” Sam comments as he drops the bag to the side. 

 

Scott would be lying if he tried to deny that he stares at Sam's ass longer than he should have. He and Sam have been on the road with Dean for a few of weeks now and haven't had any time to themselves. Scott isn't one of those guys (like Dean?) who is always looking for sex, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get horny watching his boyfriend and long for him once in a while. 

 

“Well, while you two admire the decor, I'm headed to that little road house we passed on the way in. Don't wait up.” Dean winks as he leaves. 

 

Scott and Sam share a look before Sam smiles. “I'm gonna take a shower.” Scott nods, taking a second before realizing what he means, Sam already in the bathroom by this point. 

 

He returns the smile. “Right, I'll be right there.” He quickly sheds his clothes and joins Sam in the bathroom. 

 

The shower is already running and Sam is behind the slightly yellowed plastic curtain. Scott carefully pulls back the gross plastic and climbs in, shutting it behind him. Sam is facing the sprayer with his head down, soaking his hair. Scott carefully reaches up and combs his fingers into the hair, massaging at his scalp and earning a soft groan of pleasure. 

 

Sam loves it when his hair gets played with, even more so when it gets pulled. Somehow his scalp is connected to his dick, his hair an instant pleasure center that Scott's happy to take advantage of. It can also be calming when he's stressed, but that's not now. Now is where two horny guys who have been cock blocked for almost a month are finally getting some time to do something about their stubborn erections.

 

Sam turns to let Scott step under the spray, his hand still in his hair as he steps over and lets Sam box him in against the wall. “God I need you. I need you  _ now _ .” Scott growls as he uses the hand in Sam hair to pull him down into a kiss. 

 

Scott has watched Sam grow over the last few years, sprouting past six feet and making it harder and harder to capture his lips. They make do though, Scott just has to pull him down a little further. Or, Sam can lift him up. 

 

Which is exactly what he does, planting his ankles against the opposite edge of the shower so that he doesn't slip. His fingers trail down Scott's side to his thighs and quickly pull his feet off of the floor, using the press of his body and the hook of Scott's feet around his waist to keep the wolf from falling. 

 

“Yes Sam.” Scott hums and pulls his head down for another kiss. 

 

Sam doesn't waste any time getting lined up before he sinks into Scott. The water doesn't make the best lube, but they’re both far too horny to care by this point. So Sam presses in and bottoms out with a groan. Scott thrust his hips forward and pulls him in with his legs, getting him to go even deeper. They both make small noises as Sam starts pulling out slowly, quickly thrusting back in. 

 

Scott pulls at the same time with his legs, helping Sam and pushing him further in every time. Their rhythm doesn't last long though, because both boys shoot off far sooner than expected. Neither of them have had a chance to do anything and their bodies were far too excited. After washing off they quickly get out and Sam leads him to the bed. 

 

“It's almost embarrassing how fast that was.” Scott laughs as they stand next to the bed, still dripping but pressed as close as possible to each other. 

 

Sam laughs as well, his hand resting on Scott's ass. “Maybe we need to practice more.” He smirks, Scott giving off a low satisfied grumble. 

 

“Practice makes perfect.” Scott replies as he turns Sam and lowers him to the bed. 

 

He easily climbs off of him to dig in his bag and pull out a tube before throwing it to Sam and crawling back onto the bed next to his boyfriend. Scott can already feel the arousal building again (werewolf stamina is awesome sometimes) and Sam must also notice because just as quickly he’s rolling over and pressing his lips to Scott's length. Scott easily leans back to give him more space and clamps his fingers in Sam's hair. He hums as he takes Scott in, the vibration sending chills down his spine. 

 

“Oh my God.” Scott mewls as Sam circles his tongue around it like a lollipop. 

 

Scott can't take anymore and pushes his shoulders, Sam coming off with a pop followed by a large grin. “I'm horrible aren't I?” Sam jokes. 

 

Scott's eyes flash red as he also smiles. “Absolutely evil.” He pushes the human to the bed with his rear presenting towards Scott. “Evil has to be punished right?”

 

Sam moans as he feels Scott's fingers trailing up his spine before scratching through his scalp. “Mhmm.” Is all Sam can hope to respond with as he hears the familiar click of the lube being opened. 

 

Scott quickly slicks himself and enters Sam, the ring of muscle tight at first before he relaxes. Scott is right there the entire time, stroking over Sam's lithe figure as he presses in quickly, not taking the time like Sam did to draw it out. Sam keens as Scott plows into him, their ass and hips meeting with that telltale ‘slap’ sound of sex. 

 

Scott knows his eyes are glowing red as he growls in satisfaction. His wolf is pleased by this, he hasn't done anything wolf related since they've been around Dean and he needs to let it out. That's also when Scott realizes the full moon is tomorrow, which explains why he's been so on edge today. 

 

Scott leans forward, pressing his center against Sam's back, one hand yanking his hair to pull his head back sharply and one hand circling around them to grip Sam's cock. The wolf's growl cuts off any noises Sam was about to make with his loud rumble. Sam wants to comment on how loud it was, but instead is too focused on the way his nails are digging into the roots of his hair. 

 

With a few more quick thrusts Sam spills over Scott's hand and onto the bed, Scott plowing in one last time before he finishes while still inside Sam. They take a moment before Scott pulls out to let Sam roll over, avoiding the spot on the bed as he pulls some covers up over his body. 

 

Scott quickly climbs up his body and kisses him before getting up and grabbing a cloth from the bathroom in hopes of cleaning something off of that spot so it's semi sleepable. 

 

“So, you seemed to get into the role there.” Sam comments, and Scott knows he's talking about the red eyes and ‘punish evil’ thing.

 

“Did you enjoy it though?” Scott asks as he comes back from the bathroom, Sam giving him a satisfied smirk as an answer. “Can I blame the full moon tomorrow night?” 

 

Sam groans. “It's tomorrow? Fuck.” 

 

Scott shrugs. “Crept up on us, huh?” He finishes what he thinks is good enough and tosses the rag back towards the bathroom before crawling under the sheets with Sam. 

 

“I have the overwhelming urge to make a dog joke after that.” Sam smirks, Scott laughing as he rolls to face him. 

 

“Seriously? You and Stiles I swear. One little growl and I'm hearing werewolf and dog jokes for a week.” He smiles even though he's trying to sound mad. 

 

“Actually I wouldn't mind doing that again.” He smirks and presses a gentle peck to Scott's lips as he rests a hand on his jaw. ”Though maybe the hunter needs to teach the big bad wolf to behave.”

 

Scott smiles, his hand resting gently on Sam's chest. “Be careful making suggestions like that. We don't know when Dean's coming back and I don't think he wants to watch you pegging me.”

 

That makes Sam laugh. “He can get over it.” He follows his response with another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. Sam rolls over the top of Scott, laughing and kissing at his cheeks and jaw. 

 

Just like the universe heard them, they hear a quick slide and the door is open, Dean walking in with a frown, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the boys. 

 

Sam quickly rolls off of Scott with an embarrassed groan, Scott pulling the sheet up a little higher. “Oh my God.” Dean whines. 

 

“I'm guessing you struck out?” Sam teases as he grabs some pants from his bag. 

 

“Did you really have to do it here? God, now I'm gonna have that image burned into my eyelids.” Dean shields his eyes as Scott climbs out of the bed to grab his shorts. 

 

“Like you've never kicked me out of the room so you could have sex.” Sam comments, crossing his arms as he stands next to Scott who laughs. 

 

“Yea, but you didn't walk in on it happening.” Dean argues as he sheds his jacket. 

 

“Actually were were already done.” Scott points out, earning a glare from the older Winchester. 

 

“Whatever. I'm going to bed.” Dean grumbles and kicks off his boots and jeans before crawling under the sheets. 

 

Sam and Scott share a look before shrugging and also getting into bed. They kiss quickly before pulling in close and doze off, Scott's head rested on Sam's chest and their hands folded together on his stomach. 

 

********

They've been on the road for almost two hours, not a single word spoken. Sam and Scott have been texting back and forth, Sam's worry for the pack with the full moon is palpable as he asks questions about some of the younger members. Scott continues to reassure him that if anything happens he's the first one they call. 

 

“So Sam's the top?” 

 

Sam almost spits the water he was drinking and Scott starts coughing after almost choking on the chips he was snacking on. They both stare wide eyed in shock at Dean, those being the first words he's spoken to them today. 

 

“What?!” Sam asks as as his eyes form into a disbelieving glare. 

 

“I told you that image was gonna be burned into my eyelids.” He says with a small smirk. “And I know nothing about gay sex so I thought I'd ask.”

 

The cheeky smile on his face betrays the air of disinterest he is trying to put off. Scott is still in shock as he looks to Sam who is glaring at his brother. “And you couldn't have found a better way to, I don't know, ease into the conversation?” 

 

Dean shrugs. “I mean, how exactly would you start that conversation? ‘Hey, so I'm still trying to understand the whole gay thing and I want to know who fucks who’?”

 

Sam groans and rubs his face with his palm like it might ease away the annoyance he feels with his brother. Scott gently squeezes his shoulder over the seat as he sits forward so that he can talk to them better. 

 

“Maybe you could have started a little more gently? Like, ‘Hey, I want to understand your relationship better and I have some questions.’ That would have been better.” Scott suggests with a pointed look. It's not angry, but more concerned that Dean says he's still struggling to understand that his brother has feelings for another man. 

 

“Okay, sure. You still didn't answer my question.” Dean ignores his suggestion and looks at him through the rear view mirror. 

 

Scott and Sam share a look before Sam sighs and motions an okay for Scott to answer. “We switch back and forth. Some relationships have a set top or bottom, but we just decide in the moment.” He sighs, noticing the way the tense atmosphere around them eases. 

 

“And you're both okay with this?” He asks a little more calmly this time. 

 

Both men nod and Dean relaxes a bit. “We trust each other.” Sam adds with a small smile in Scott's direction. 

 

“What the hell was that conversation you were having last night?” The boys give Dean a confused look. ”The one you were having before I came in. I overheard it when I was trying to decide if it was safe to come in, which it wasn't.”

 

“You were listening to our conversation?” Sam looks like the upset little brother, not so much mad, but surprised and kind of disappointed. 

 

“Not on purpose. I thought that if I heard talking then that meant there wouldn't be sex, but you guys proved that theory wrong.” Dean gestures wildly at the steering wheel. “And again, you haven't answered my question.” 

 

Scott has a small mischievous smirk on his face as he and Sam lock eyes. Sams grin grows when he catches on. 

 

“Well, if you really wanna know…” Sam starts, Scott finishing the story. 

 

“After we went a couple of rounds, once in the shower and once doggie style on the bed we were talking about making dog jokes.” Scott says with a smirk. “If you want more detail I'd be happy to-” 

 

“Nope. I'm good. Stop right there.” Dean interrupts with a shake of his head, the boys laughing. 

 

“Well Dean, you said you wanted to understand it better. We could talk you through our night-” Sam taunts, earning another loud rejection. 

 

Scott jokingly strokes Sam's face with his knuckles, both boys busting out laughing. Dean can't help the smirk on his face either as he continues to drive. 


End file.
